


The Devil's in the De-Tails

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Cumplay, Demon, Furry, Jock - Freeform, M/M, Muscle Growth, Naga, Naga Transformation, candy boy - Freeform, candy boy transformation, candy transformation, demon transformation, furry transformation, hyper cock, hyper cum, jock transformation, jockification, lots of cumplay..., surfer, surfer transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: It’s not fun to play things by the letter of the law, rather than the spirit–as a matter of fact, it should be criminal! Michael’s need to get as much candy as he can on Halloween leads to disastrous results as two wandering spirits realize just how arrogant he’s become over the years. The results… well, try not to get bitten! Or coiled around, or shackled with a spiked collar, or go towards that sea-salt smell or… Hey, does anyone smell strawberries?





	The Devil's in the De-Tails

This wasn’t Michael’s first Halloween rodeo. At age twelve, he had hit every house methodically, wowed the residents with costumes that were much too well-made for a single day’s use, and collected enough candy to last until Christmas, even with his voracious appetite. Of course, there was no way that he could’ve done everything himself. That’s why he had his team.

“Alright, guys. Let’s go over this one more time…” Michael ran his fingers through his cyan fauxhawk again, stressing over last-minute detail work–as he usually did. He clutched his boogie board under his arm, the foam sticking lightly to his side. It was a little chilly to only be wearing sandals and a pair of boardshorts, but it was about the costume. He’d been working on his physique all summer with this planned, and even spent some good money on a real shark tooth necklace–a big one, at that!

“We’ve gone over it four times. Listen, we’ll be fine! You know we’re good at thinking on our feet. You had us take improv lessons one year.” Ross shook his head, sighing. He kicked his feet up onto the kitchen table, clad only in his briefs and a few spiked bands around his neck and arms. His snake-tail was off to the side. It was a little warm for his taste, even in the chilly Autumn air.

“Yeah, and I’m a theatre major! I knew how!” Adam lifted his head from its spot on the table, having nearly fallen asleep during the second rendition of the plan. He adjusted his demon horns, red body paint on his hands and face. “I’m pretty sure we’ve got it already, okay? Has it ever gone wrong before?”

“It might this time!” Michael groaned, running his hand through his hair nervously. At this rate, all of the dye would end up on his fingers rather than his locks. “So listen. We’re going up the gradient of rich neighborhoods here. We start here, which is pretty middle-class, then we slowly make our way up through Flowerdale, getting into Oyster Park, and then eventually we’ll hit Skyline Hills. We do the same act every time, we get the most candy by using big grips, and then we bolt to the next door.”

“Yes. We know.” Adam was grateful that this was the most barebones the description had ever gotten. “Can we go now? I’m already tired, and if we don’t go soon, I’m not gonna feel like going out.”

“Alright, then everyone grab your pillowcases. Multiples.” Michael swiped a stack of three, tossing them into his backpack, the other two following suit. As they headed out the door, Ross slipped on the snake tail–long and bulky, and a bit difficult to walk in, but it was impressive handiwork. He still couldn’t believe Michael made it himself. His feet poked out just a little bit, and the end dragged along the ground. However, Michael had managed to find a fabric that was good at repelling dirt–he’d even treated it with a hydrophobic spray to keep it from getting wet. As odd as the costume was, Ross couldn’t deny the dude had talent.

On the other hand, Ross sneered at yet another set of girls walking by with “sexy” costumes. All companies ever did with those dumb costumes was expose as much skin as possible and give the slightest hint of what the costume was supposed to be.

“Look, guys, another ‘cat’.” Ross huffed. “More like a one-piece swimsuit and a pair of cat ears.”

“Yeah, super low effort. Definitely not jealous of that.” Michael shook his head, sighing as a ‘sexy’ nurse walked by, her skirt hardly covering anything.

“God, look at the tits on these babes.” Adam said sarcastically in his best dude-bro voice–as if he wasn’t incredibly gay.

“Excuse me,” Michael turned around, gesturing to his face. “My eyes are up here?”

“Oh, of course, sexy surfer man. How dare I.” They all laughed, continuing on with their journey to rack up as much candy as possible–but not before they were overheard by a certain spirit or two.

“God, that’s arrogant.” The first spirit said to the other, glowing a hot orange with anger. “I get it, some costumes are better than others–but they’re not very much in the spirit of Halloween.”

“I know.” Said the other, fanning himself, a cool blue mist enveloping his body in the bushes. “Well, I suppose we should have them act the part, then. After all, hard to game the system when the system games you.” He snapped his hand-fan shut, pointing it at Ross. The mist around him formed into an icy arrow, and flung itself forward–shattering on impact, making the same sound an electrical shock would.

“Ow! What the fuck–Michael, did you make the insides out of felt again? I do NOT want to get shocked every time I touch something vaguely metal.” Ross started arguing with Michael, who insisted he did no such thing.

“Oooh, what’s that gonna do?!” The orange spirit bounced up and down, his twinky bubble butt bouncing in time with his demon tail.

“Just watch and see. If they’re complaining about not being able to distinguish costumes from some small details… let’s make their costumes as detailed as possible!” The mist rose around both of the twinky spirits again, wrapping them in an impenetrable fog. Orange wrapped his arms around Blue, giggling.

“Ohhh, I love it when you’re evil!”

“That’s all the time.”

“Yeah, I know.”

And they were gone without a trace.

Having settled down in the interest of covering ground, Ross felt like he was finally getting the hang of walking in the enormous snake tail. No more static shocks had popped up, save for a few people dressed as the superhero version. He was even getting a lot of compliments on it, a lot of people commenting how realistic the tail looked, asking to feel it. He almost felt it when they did–but it was probably just the suit tugging on his waist.

Speaking of his waist, the whole area had been feeling rather warm. He kept reaching down to try and scratch an itch or two, but he could never seem to find the seam between his skin and the fabric. Maybe it was a bit too slippery from the sweat. Either way, it was getting a little warm, and the heat was travelling up his body. From his waist, it progressed into his stomach, his gut tightening and burning something fierce. He tried to say something to Adam and Michael up ahead, but he was struck by a sudden and intense wrenching in his chest. His lungs felt like they were on fire, expanding and widening as the burning moved up to his throat. Was he going to barf?! It felt like it for a moment, before it moved up, stinging at his eyes and making his teeth feel warmed… and finally, it vanished. His body was shaking, but his head felt cloudy after all that.

“Hey, Ross, you okay? You’re lagging behind.” Michael called out to his friend, gasping as Ross stepped out into the light. He was… bigger, somehow. Maybe it was just the light? But as Ross flexed his newfound muscles before them, licking his lips with a confidence Michael had never seen, he knew it was something more than that.

“Yeah, I’m doing okay! Ssso, where next?” Ross snuck in a hiss with his new tongue, the red muscle having forked into two, thicker and longer than before. He was enormous now, his body towering over the two costumed trick-or-treaters. His pillowcase was hardly fit for him anymore, now that he was so much bigger… and the tail that Michael made him seemed to be fused to his skin, with nothing separating skin and scale. His new set of abs and enormous pec shelf glittered in the light from the streetlamps, his skin tanned slightly darker, and his hair swept up into a quiff, which only made him look taller.

“Uh… Uh, are you sure you’re okay?” Adam managed to stutter out, blushing as he looked upon the enormous naga sex god, his leather shorts tightening at the sight of his friend. He’d always had a small crush on Ross, but he never imagined him like this–his face on a huge, terrifying snake body… He couldn’t say no to that.

“Oh, I’m sssure.” Ross snickered, moving forwards and slowly starting to coil around Adam. Just one loop of his tail was enough to stop Adam from going anywhere–the thickest part was nearly two feet wide, and the circle was tight enough that it was difficult to step out of it.

“Woah, hey, now. It’s uh. Let’s just get some candy, right? H-Haha…” Adam tried hard to pretend everything was normal. This was probably a huge prank. That’s all it was, or so he tried to convince himself as the coils piled higher around him.

“Candy? I have something you can stick in your mouth, sure!” Ross wasn’t sure what he was doing, but his eyes rolled up and his tongue stuck out as he felt something spring from his new, thick tail, slapping Adam in the face. An enormous, pink cock was dripping and spurting precum onto him. Adam tried to back away–but the coils of Ross’s tail had trapped him in a dome. No way in, no way out.

Outside, Michael watched in horror as Ross settled down on top of the cocoon he had created, hearing nothing but Adam’s calls for help and wet, slick noises. There were sounds of clothing being ruffled, and then Adam’s calls started to turn into half-yelps, half-moans.

“R-Ross, what… what are you doing?!” Michael dropped his pillowcase, candy scattering along the ground.

“Why don’t you come find out?” Ross beckoned Michael forwards, the new naga not entirely sure what he was doing. He was doing was felt right, that was for sure. He had never viewed Michael or Adam as potential partners before, but he also never imagined he’d turn into a gigantic naga. As the tip of his tail slid in and out of Adam inside his coils, he took his overwhelming feeling of warmth and dizziness into his own hands, grabbing Michael and kissing him. His tongue slipped deep into the cyan-haired surfer’s mouth, completely dominating the kiss. Michael was limp like a ragdoll, his tongue moving back slowly and weakly. The fire inside Ross raged hotter, and he pulled back from the kiss.

“You’re not doing anything. Don’t you like me, Mikey?”

“Y-You’re…” Michael coughed. “You’re not Ross… y-you’re a monster!”

Ross’s eyes widened–and for a brief moment, Michael could see Ross still somewhere amongst the immense feelings of lust and power. That sight quickly gave way to anger, the wound opened by Michael’s cutting words healing over three times as strong.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to make you understand what it’s like, then.”

“We…?” Michael said, breathlessly.

Inside of the coils, Adam was gasping for air. The snake tail had plunged deep inside of him, stretching him beyond anything he’d ever taken before. The enormous cock kept moving around him, leaving sticky precum on his shoulders, in his hair, and just about anywhere he could touch. Thick, white cum dripped from the pink tip, and it was filling the space quickly. He was already up to his ankles in cum when the cock suddenly stopped. At first, Adam thought it was over, breathing a sigh of relief–only to yelp again as he was suddenly forced forwards, taking the entire enormous cock down his throat in one go. As he tried to scream, the cock throbbed hard enough to shake him mercilessly–and let out cum like a broken fire hydrant. It bloated his gut and poured out of his mouth, filling the space even faster. His entire body was shaking violently, both from the cum filling him and his own fear.

Cum began to leak through the coils, and Ross wound himself tighter, the white liquid rising around Adam as the coils became waterproofed. It was covering every inch of his body, even as he slowly slid off of Ross’s enormous cock. He fell into the lake, wiping it from his eyes and hair, trying desperately to see or scream or find a way out. His body felt heavy as he sloshed through the thick substance, his legs burning and stinging as they struggled to stand. His breaths became heavy and hot as he overworked himself in the small chamber, his vision going slightly hazy… and then coming back, tinted red. His body was on fire–his lungs burning as he let out a terrified shaky sigh… and saw a bright light burst forth from his mouth. Fire? No, he couldn’t have. It wasn’t possible. None of this was possible!

He held his head, feeling the burning travelling up to his skull, grabbing tightly onto the demon horns, desperately trying to pull them off–but they were stuck, as if they weren’t even held in by bobby pins anymore. He pulled and pulled, only stopping once he felt them growing in his own hands, straight and tall, with a wickedly spiked tip. The horns grew downwards as well, it seemed, as his eyes crossed. Something in his head–the burning sensation, the horns, or cum that somehow made its way to his brain–finally made him stop struggling. He spread himself out, taking a deep breath as the cum overlapped his neck, his eyes–and finally the tips of his horns.

He groaned with pleasure, sending bubbles to the surface. His outfit felt more real than ever. His tiny leather shorts were even tinier as his cock swelled and throbbed, caressed and teased by the hot cum around him. He swallowed and gulped it down, the taste amazing to him now that he’d given it a chance. A hand moved down to his cock, pumping it, and another towards his ass, fingering it through his miniature shorts. With every pump, the horns grew bigger, the cock thicker, and his resistance smaller…

His pecs exploded outwards first, sending out a wave of demon milk to be mixed in with the cum, his new muscles firm and his nipples dripping from the excitement. His abs came in next, showing off a well-toned 8-pack, His quads filled out his already small leather shorts, and his feet grew enormous–bigger than they even needed to be to support him. His arms ballooned out, and his neck thickened, the shockwave of muscle and change moving up to his hair, dying it a stark white and spiking it out all over. The black, spiked bands around his arms and neck fixed themselves in place–permanent collars for himself… or anyone he wanted to make into a servant of his.

His mind filled with his own accomplishments–finally, he was enormous. Bigger than even Michael was. He could make him do whatever he wanted. He should make him. After all, he was amazing. The best, even. No, definitely the best. Nobody was better than him. He was a pride demon. There wasn’t anyone who could beat him at what he did. And if anyone tried? They’d love to spend life as an envy demon! At least, that’s what he’d be hearing…

Adam’s mind melted away, leaving him with only thoughts of sex, his own ego, and his enormous bod. Fresh pairs of pristine white hi-tops appeared around his feet, shooting a shade of red from his ankles that traveled up his entire body. The final change sent him over the edge. He thought about himself in the mirror–and instantly came buckets, flooding the room to its absolute maximum.

Ross grinned as he felt his tail could hold its prisoner no more–and let it go as his new, demonic friend emerged from an enormous floodwave of cum. The demon turned around, grinning with spiky teeth.

“Well, if it isn’t little Mikey. Ready for my cock, you faggot?”

“A-Adam…?”

“Fuck yeah it is! And you’re about to, like, get totally fucking wrecked, bro.”

“He’s not even playing along.” Ross whined, dropping his hiss and shaking Michael like a doll. “See? That’s why I had to get you all in character, Addy~” Ross extended himself to the eight-foot-tall demon’s height, giving him a quick peck… and then a longer kiss, placing Michael between their pecs as they made out.

Michael yelped and yelled for help as the two monsters ground him between their sweaty pecs, barely able to breath as their musk deprived him of any clean air. His eyes swirled round and round, the two beasts never seeming to sate the appetite of the other. What was five minutes to them was an hour for Michael–until they finally plucked him from their chests, snickering.

“See, Mikey? Addy and I are really into each other, now. Don’t you want that, you sexy li’l surfer boy?” Ross poked at his abs, causing Michael to curl up defensively.

“We know you want our cocks in your ass, faggot. Duh.” Adam cracked his knuckles, and threw Michael onto the grassy ground, standing over him. “Now get fucking ready. Ro-bro has wanted this for like, forever, bro.” He laughed–deep and hollow–before lowering his leather shorts and planting his enormous ass right onto Michael’s face.

The cyan-haired boy screamed, only inhaling Adam’s musk incredibly deep. It smelled terrible, like a jock who never showered, or a size 16 athlete’s shoe that everyone put their sweat into… his mind was thrown for a loop, and his body betrayed him–his cock slipped out of his boardshorts, six inches long and throbbing hard. Ross looked on eagerly, wrapping his tongue around it and taking it into his mouth, bobbing up and down.

“O-Oh fuck!” Michael exclaimed, taking in yet another deep breath of demon musk. He could feel his brain cells rotting away with each breath, his reality becoming more distorted as Ross’s actions made him lick and gasp and press against the demon’s giant asshole.

“That’s it… breathe deep, Mikey!” Ross snickered, taking his tongue back into his mouth and sliding his tail forwards, his enormous cock throbbing at the sight of Michael’s hole. He plunged it in–all two feet of it, the shaft nearly as wide as Michael himself–with a slick and cum-coated lube job from earlier. He slid in like a dream, and Michael breathed in more than he ever had. Within seconds, he was cumming, eating Adam out, and bucking against Ross’s huge cock. He needed more. It was all so amazing.

His mind broke right then and there–the warm feeling the others had felt hardly had a chance to get to him as he snapped. His mind was entirely gone as the demon musk wiped away everything–and was slowly replaced by his friends’ influences.

Adam, the overly dramatic actor, becoming an enormous cocky douche with a penchant for jock musk–and Ross, the suave and sleek sex god naga that did terrible, kinky things to people. He felt them both entering him, even with the overwhelming feeling of Ross actually pounding him on the outside.

His stomach set itself in stone, cramping into a set of washboard abs, the excess weight from it moving up to his pecs, which burst out in front of him, moving the demon off of him slightly. His fauxhawk grew longer, his eyes brighter blue, and his smile a pearly white. His pits developed their own, unique salt-sea stench, and his legs swelled to an enormous size. His boardshorts slowly morphed themselves, becoming jammers, holding fast against his skin as his cock grew and grew. He could feel it. If he came, it was over.

“I don’t care!” Mikey shouted out, laughing dumbly and without remorse as he humped against the air, his cock cumming again and again and again–doubling in size every time. Soon, he was the biggest of the three, all of them coated in cum. Adam and Ross couldn’t hold back at the sight of their friend becoming an enormous surfer jock, and let loose themselves, splattering each other and flooding the yard and sidewalk as they did so.

Finally, Mikey stood up, his vision hazy, his mind empty, and his friends completely changed… He smiled lopsidedly, giving a laugh that bordered on drunken.

“Duuuudes… that was like, fuckin’ far out, bros!”

“Right? So good.” Ross wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend, biting Mikey’s nipples playfully before handing him his enormous new surfboard.

“Now you got me jealous, bro. I ain’t got some fuckin’ faggot boyfriend to tease like that.” Adam grunted, smashing his fists together. It was clear that the pride demon needed an envy demon to satiate his need for attention.

“Gimme a minute.” Ross winked, looking out at the sidewalk–and approaching a pair of nerdy looking boys. One was dressed like a typical nerd, save for a pair of rabbit ears, and the other was in a superhero costume that was obviously homemade. He grinned and tried to appear as scary as possible, hissing at them.

“Oh, wow.” The bunnyboy said, sarcastically. “3D modeling and a smokescreen. How original.”

“Uh, dude, that’s… that’s not CGI!” The superhero managed to stutter out before bolting for it.

“What a wuss. It’s all just smoke and mirrors.” The bunnyboy said, shaking his head as he tried to swipe through Ross–making clear physical contact with him. “Smoke and… mirrors…?”

He barely had time to let out a cry as Ross sunk his fangs into the bunnyboy’s neck, venom spilling from his fangs and into the boy’s bloodstream…

“What?! What was that?! Why do… Why do I feel so… so…” The bunnyboy shuddered and shivered as his bunny ears suddenly fused with his head, turning a translucent pink. “H-Happy…?” His mouth curved into a buck-toothed smile, the translucent pink ears cascading their change downwards. His eyes morphed into heart-shaped pupils, his hair into curls of pink cotton candy, and his nerdy body became lither and much nuder as it turned to nothing but pure strawberry gummy candy. His cock rocketed forwards, at attention and hard as it could get–as it would always be from then on. He held his head, trying to will himself back to normal, making Ross yawn. He knew what that looked like. It was about three seconds away from…

A total and utter look of defeat spread across the bunnyboy’s face before it snapped right back into a crazed smile. He hopped forwards on his gigantic, gummy bunny feet, his cock bouncing and dripping sugar everywhere as he ran towards Adam.

“Addy! Addy Addy Addy! I missed you sooo much, did you miss me?!”

“Who are you, again?” Adam said dismissively. He knew perfectly well–but he didn’t want him to get complacent.

“Addy, it’s me, your biggest fan! Teddy! Geddit? Cause I’m really a nerdy lil bunbun! Ahehehe!~”

“Oh, right.” Adam grinned, smearing his cock against the gummy bunny’s face. “That Teddy.”

“Well, bros, if you guys are done makin’ this night the best fuckin’ Halloween ever… let’s go get some candy!” Mikey grinned, running off as fast as he could, the entire neighborhood shaking. “And none of that fun size stuff! I want huge gummy bunnies EVERYWHERE!”

Ross smirked as Adam hoisted Teddy onto his shoulder and gave chase. He licked his fangs, slithering after the other three as he thought about how much sugar they’d get to come across tonight… whether the candy liked it or not.


End file.
